The present invention relates generally to recreational equipment and, more particularly, to steerable snow sleds.
Recreational snow sledding has been popular for over 100 years. Traditional snow sled includes a substantially planar body having a pair of runners mounted to the lower surface of the body. A steering mechanism may be attached to the body and the forward end of the runners to maneuver the sled as a sledder accelerates down the slope of a snow field. Such sleds turn when the pair of runners in contact with the snow are flexed to form a pair of concentric arcs. The runners carve through the snow, forcing the sled to turn. The sled will turn as long as the runners continue to be flexed into an arc. The more closely the flexed runners approximate a true circular are, the more effective the sledder""s steering effort, the less drag is applied to the sled, the better it turns.
Currently, there are two types of steerable runner sleds. The first type of runner sled includes segmented movable runners. A second class of runner sleds includes a one-piece runner. Sleds that includes a segmented movable runner usually includes a two-piece runner that includes a movable steering section and a fixed section. The sled turns by plowing through snow, creating a force vector that pushes the front of the sled to the desired side and skidding the fixed section of the runner. This creates a substantial drag, thereby slowing the sled. Such a sled also starts the rear of the sled skidding, such that it reduces the accuracy and consistency of steering.
Prior sleds with flexible one-piece runners have used support structures that allow for only limited rotation and movement of the runner at the attachment points. As a result, the runners do not flex into a true arc, thus reducing steering effectiveness and creating drag. Another disadvantage of this type of runner connection is that the need for flexible runner attachment points limits the structural strength of these connections. Further, the body of such sleds do not resist the sledder from sliding off during use. Finally, current sleds do not have a safe and effective way to slow or stop the sled.
As a result, there exists a need for a snow sled that includes an efficient steering design without increasing the drag of the sled.
In accordance with the present invention, a sled for controlled descent of a surface is provided. The sled includes a shell having an upper surface, a lower surface, and spaced first and second ends, and a steering assembly coupled to at least the shell. The sled also includes elongate first and second runners, a pivot assembly and a first attachment assembly. The pivot assembly extends between the shell and at least one of the first and second runners. The pivot assembly permits pivoting motion of the first or second runner relative to the shell. The first attachment assembly extends between the shell and at least one of the first and second runners. The first attachment assembly permits sliding and pivoting motion of the first and second runners relative to the shell.
In accordance with other aspects of this invention, the steering assembly has a first end pivotably attached to the first end of the shell and a second end fastened to each of the first and second runners, such that, in response to a load applied to the steering assembly, the steering assembly causes the runners to slide and pivot within the first attachment assembly and pivot within the pivot assembly.
In accordance with additional aspects of this invention, the sled further includes second and third attachment assemblies extending between the shell and the first and second runners. The second and third attachment assemblies permit sliding and pivoting motion of the runners relative to the shell. In one embodiment, the attachment assemblies permit the runners to bend into an arc, thereby permitting sliding and pivoting motion of the runners relative to the shell.
In accordance with still yet other aspects of this invention, the steering assembly is adjustable along a longitudinal axis extending between the first and second ends of the shell. In one embodiment of the invention, the steering assembly includes a steering yoke and a steering bar, wherein one end of the steering yoke is pivotably attached to the shell and the other end is rotatably attached to the steering bar. The steering bar has a portion fastened to both the runners, such that, in response to a load applied to the steering assembly, the steering assembly causes the runners to translate and pivot within the first attachment assembly and pivot within the pivot assembly.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention, the shell includes a raised portion sized and configured to capture the body movement of a sledder to assist in restraining the sledder within the sled and to assist in steering the sled. The steering assembly includes integrally formed arm supports each being sized and configured to receive the arms of a sledder to assist in restraining the sledder within the sled and to assist in steering of the sled.
In still yet another aspect of this invention, the first and second runners have a shape that mates with the first attachment assembly or pivot assembly, permitting longitudinal motion. In one embodiment, the runners are substantially xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d shaped in cross-section, wherein the lower surface of the runners is arcuate to reduce friction between the lower surfaces of the runners and the surface being traversed by the sled.
In accordance with an additional aspect of this invention, the sled includes a first brake sized and configured to be selectively fastened to the sledder, wherein the first brake is adapted to be displaced into the surface to stop the sled from traversing the surface.
A sled formed in accordance with the present invention has several advantages over sleds used in the past. First, the pivot and slide attachment joints permit the runners to rotate in a horizontal plane and to translate longitudinally, thereby permitting the runners to flex into a true circular arc. This results in a more efficient steering assembly. Further, the integrally formed raised portion in the shell of the sled captures the momentum of the sledder during use to not only assist in restraining the sledder within the sled, but also to use the momentum of the sledder to assist in steering the sled. Finally, an assembly with integrally formed arm supports also assists in restraining the sledder within the sled during use, as well as capturing the momentum of the sledder to further enhance the maneuverability of the sled. Thus, a sled formed in accordance with the present invention is more maneuverable, controllable, and stoppable.